english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Top 100 VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (643 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (601 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (592 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (471 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (471 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (464 VA titles) (American) #Kirk Thornton (464 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (447 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (443 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (441 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (420 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (410 VA titles) (Canadian) #Wendee Lee (406 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (402 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (392 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (390 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (366 VA titles) (American) #Tress MacNeille (363 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (350 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (340 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (338 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (336 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (335 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (334 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (317 VA titles) (American) #Michael McConnohie (315 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (314 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (309 VA titles) (British) #Travis Willingham (299 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (297 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (295 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (292 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (290 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (288 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (281 VA titles) (American) #John DiMaggio (273 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (272 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (270 VA titles) (American) #Maurice LaMarche (266 VA titles) (Canadian) #Mike McFarland (254 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (252 VA titles) (Canadian) #Phil LaMarr (252 VA titles) (American) #Richard Epcar (252 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (252 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (248 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (248 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (247 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (242 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (240 VA titles) (American) #Doug Stone (235 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (234 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (233 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (231 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (230 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (226 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (225 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (224 VA titles) (American) #Steve Kramer (223 VA titles) (American) #Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (222 VA titles) (American) #Eric Vale (221 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (221 VA titles) (American) #Michael Sorich (220 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (211 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (211 VA titles) (American) #Bridget Hoffman (209 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (205 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (203 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (202 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (202 VA titles) (American) #Johnny Yong Bosch (202 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (202 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (201 VA titles) (American) #Doug Erholtz (201 VA titles) (American) #Barbara Goodson (200 VA titles) (American) #Leah Clark (194 VA titles) (American) #Wally Wingert (193 VA titles) (American) #Dave Mallow (191 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (191 VA titles) (American) #Dorothy Elias-Fahn (190 VA titles) (American) #Quinton Flynn (190 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (190 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (189 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (186 VA titles) (American) #Tony Oliver (184 VA titles) (American) #Steve Staley (182 VA titles) (American) #Alexis Tipton (180 VA titles) (American) #Grant George (179 VA titles) (American) #Julie Ann Taylor (179 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Corey Smith (176 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (176 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (173 VA titles) (American) #Tara Platt (173 VA titles) (American) #Derek Stephen Prince (172 VA titles) (American) #Daran Norris (171 VA titles) (American) #Billy West (170 VA titles) (American) #Erin Fitzgerald (166 VA titles) (American) #Todd Haberkorn (165 VA titles) (American) #Vic Mignogna (164 VA titles) (American) #Paul Eiding (162 VA titles) (American) #Phil Proctor (159 VA titles) (American) Category:English Voice Over Wikia